1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display field, and in particular to a scan compensation method and a scan compensation circuit of a gate driver.
2. The Related Arts
In recent years, the liquid crystal display, LCD, gradually replaces the conventional cathode ray tube, CRT, display because of its small size, light weight, low power consumption and high display quality. The application of liquid crystal display is gradually expanding, which has evolved from the displays of audio and video products, notebook computer monitor and so on to desktop computers, monitors of engineering workstations, EWS, and so on.
The drive of liquid crystal display is to establish a driving electric field through adjusting phase, peak value, frequency and so on of the potential phase applied on the liquid crystal device electrode, in order to achieve the display effect of the liquid crystal device. The driving methods of liquid crystal display are many, the common driving method is dynamic driving method. When the pixels displayed on the liquid crystal display device are many (for example a dot matrix liquid crystal display device), in order to save the huge hardware driver circuit, processing the production and arrangement of the liquid crystal display device electrode, achieving the array structure, namely, connecting and leading the back electrode of a group of display pixels in horizontal, which calls column electrode. On the liquid crystal display device, each display pixel is confirmed by the location of column and row. The driving method correspondingly adopts the grating scan method similar to CRT. The dynamic driving method of liquid crystal display is cyclically applied the selection pulse to the row electrode (namely scanning the row), at the same time, all column electrodes of display data provide the corresponding selection or non-selection driving pulse, thereby achieving the display function of all display pixels of one row. The row scan is progressively and sequentially carried on, the cycle is very short, making the liquid crystal display stably display.
However, in the sequential scan mode, in several special circumstances of heavy load, the power of source driver will greatly increase, at the same time, the heat increases, it brings the risk to the normal operation of liquid crystal display. In order to optimize the operation state of liquid crystal display in such special circumstance of heavy load, a new non-sequential scan technology of gate driver has been provided. For example, in the normal screen, the scanning method of the gate driver is sequential scan mode, when detecting the heavy load, the scanning formula of the gate driver will be switched to non-sequential scan mode. According to the difference of display screen, able to switch between the sequential scan mode and non-sequential scan mode in unit of frame. Although using non-sequential scan can greatly reduce the power consumption and temperature of the source driver under several special circumstances (for example heavy load), there is still some disadvantages, one is because the potential holding time of liquid crystal capacitance, LC, between different rows is different and may occur stripe sense of the display screen. Therefore, in order to improve the display quality, the further optimized design of the gate driver is required.